This invention relates to animal spinal braces, and more particularly to wearable devices which exert a decompressive force on the spine of a quadrupedal animal.
Studies have shown that decompression of the spine can have a beneficial medical effect in the treatment of spinal maladies. Spinal decompression therapy for humans typically involves the regular use of a large, stationary device which immobilizes the patient and applies decompressive force to the spine. However, while it is possible to persuade humans to lie quietly and still in such a device, most animals are not so compliant. Thus, due to the relative difficulty of immobilizing animals, it is desirable that a device for spinal decompression of animals be wearable.